1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic lens unit having a driving mechanism for advancing or withdrawing photographic lenses and driving a diaphragm therein, and to a photographing method of carrying out photography using the photographic lens unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost none of conventional photographic lens units for cameras are designed to drive photographic lenses and a diaphragm using a single driving source. Normally, many leaf shutter type cameras have a structure where the same driving source is used to drive a diaphragm and shutter. It is quite rare that both a driven part enabling automatic focus and the diaphragm are driven by a single driving source.
In the conventional photographic lens units, two independent driving sources are often used to drive a driven part enabling automatic focus and operation of a diaphragm. The necessity of the two driving sources and respective drive gearing mechanisms poses a cost-related problem and problems that the structure of a photographic lens unit becomes complex and that the space occupied by the photographic lens unit gets larger.